Her?
by Panhead17
Summary: "Wait, you're saying I wind up with… her?" When a mage from the future arrives at Fairy Tail with a new, powerful form of Seith Magic, Bixlow knows it's his kid. The real question is, who's the mother? And what'll the guild (not to mention Bixlow) do when they find out? UPDATE: this story is now COMPLETE, as is the Mystwalker fic I promised you all. Check it out!
1. Who the Hell are you?

**Summary: **"Wait, you're saying I wind up with… her?" When a mage from the future arrives at Fairy Tail with a new, powerful form of Seith Magic, Bixlow knows it's his kid. The real question is, who's the mother? And what'll the guild (not to mention Bixlow) do when they find out?

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a Fairy Tail fic for a while, so when I noticed the incredible lack of Bixanna fics out there (Legit, I've read all of them) I decided to remedy it. Using my amazing authoring skills, I have crafted my awesome OC character whose powers and appearance will be described within. So, if you are a fan of Bixlow x Lisanna, be prepared what may be a crappy story, but an interesting nonetheless.**

**Chapter 1: **Who the hell are you?!

**Bixlow's POV (sorta)**

It was another typical day at Fairy Tail, Bixlow noted with boredom. He had run out of things to entertain him, so sat in the corner in a semi-drunken haze, despite the fact that it was only about 3 in the afternoon. His babies wobbled around him, observing the chaos with glee and pointing out various things they saw with one or two word phrases.

Bixlow was suddenly shaken out of his haze when a stranger walked into the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing; even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting for a moment. Bixlow flipped up his visor to get a better look at the stranger.

She looked about his age, maybe a little younger, and stood at about five and a half feet. Kinda hot though, he noted with mild amusement. He knew he had never seen her before, but she looked kind of familiar, in the right light. She wore a suit of armor similar to Erza's normal garb, with a deep purple cape lined with leopard print fur. The chest plate bore the same stick figure Bixlow wore on his face; the symbol of Seith magic. Most shockingly, she wore a helm and visor with an intriguing similarity to Bixlow's own. Her light blue hair stretched to the middle of her back, and was pulled into a messy ponytail where it fell from the back of her helmet.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" the stranger asked in a slightly mischievous voice.

"Who wants to know?" Natsu shouted in reply, lighting his fist and running at the stranger.

The stranger sidestepped lightly and Bixlow could see a small smirk beneath her helm. She flipped up her visor and Bixlow was only slightly surprised to see that they were a strange, constantly shifting shade of red—she had Figure Eyes as well. She stared down Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer collapsed. What happened next shocked everyone present.

Instead of using Natsu as her puppet as Bixlow expected, the stranger dropped his limp body and turning to face an equally enraged Gray. The ice mage charged the stranger and she responded with something no one expected.

"Take Over: Seith Soul! Fire Dragon Slayer!" she yelled and blocked Gray's attack with a blast of fire.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" she yelled and sent Gray and half the assembled guild flying.

"Ok, that's enough!" Erza yelled as she shifted to her Heaven's Wheel armor. Dozens of flying swords forced the stranger outside, where she immediately responded by using her Figure Eyes on Erza and promptly shifting in Heaven's Wheel armor herself.

Gildartz decided enough was enough and leapt out to stop the stranger, until he himself fell victim to the Figure Eyes. With a shout of 'Take over: Crash!' the stranger smashed the ground and sent everybody around stumbling and crashing into walls.

While this was happening, Bixlow snuck around and positioned himself behind the stranger. He leapt onto her shoulders, tackling her to the ground. She turned and her Figure Eyes bored into him, but Bixlow only laughed.

"Those thing ain't gonna work on me babe, I got some of my own."

"Alright then, let me go and I'll stop fighting them. That one idiot started it anyway, I had no intention of fighting with y'all."

Bixlow let her stand, but stayed on his guard.

"So who exactly are you, and how can you do what you were doing?"

"My name is Eris. I came from the future to warn this guild—my guild," she said as she pulled back the armor on her right thigh to reveal a Fairy Tail guild tattoo. "I'll tell you more about that later, but my magic is actually a combination of Take Over and Seith Magic, along with my Figure Eyes. I call it Soul Reaper magic."

"Interesting…" Bixlow muttered as a realization struck him. He grabbed the woman's shoulders again and pulled her into a nearby alleyway.

"You said you were from the future, right? Well that can really only mean one thing." Bixlow whispered harshly so not to be overheard. "Clearly you're my daughter, you can't hide that from me, do you know how rare Figure Eyes are?"

Eris looked a bit shocked, but it quickly changed to discomfort. "You really aren't supposed to know that, people shouldn't know their futures…"

"So it is true. Based on the rest of your abilities, your mother was a Take Over mage, and that really narrows it down if we're just looking at guild members." Bixlow continued, as Eris looked more and more uncomfortable. "So tell me, who is your mother?"

"I _really _can't tell you that. It's bad enough that you figured out I'm your daughter, if you find out anything else, you could put the whole future in jeopardy!"

"Mavis, woman, I know that. But now that I know what I know, do you really just expect me to just walk away without that information? Even if you don't tell me, there's really only two options, and so help me I _will _find out which one it is."

"Well you better, because I'm not going to tell you. Now can we go inside and talk about what I _really _came here for?"

"Be my guest. But know this, I will find out."

The pair stepped back inside the guild and began a whispered conversation with Makarov and the S-Class mages. Bixlow simply dropped back into his chair and began pondering what this meant.

If he had a kid with a Take Over mage, the only real options were Mirajane or Lisanna. Neither of the women had ever shown any interest in him, nor he in them. He had to admit, they were both attractive, but Mira was just sadistic, and Lisanna seemed a little too innocent for his brusque personality. Maybe Eris was right—the future really was best left unknown.

But that didn't mean he was going to stop trying to find out.

**Okay, okay, I know that were this is going is pretty obvious at this point, I mean c'mon, Bixlow and Mira? I mean no offense to anyone who ships that, but seriously, who ships that? Eris has a magic I made up myself—she can use her Figure Eyes to control people's souls, but since she also has Take Over (which also uses souls) instead of using the eyes like Bixlow, she can use the powers of people whose souls she manipulates. Hence, she is like, ridiculously powerful. I call it Soul Reaper, or Take Over: Seith Soul. Just so ya know. Eris isn't really a main character here, but it's important you know about her. **


	2. That makes thing easier or not

**Author's Note- Well here we go. In this chapter, Bixlow tries to find his future soul mate—easier said than done, I suppose. But when a certain someone decides to narrow the field, the answer becomes rather obvious. BTW, there are some ships in here I don't entirely ship, but don't dislike, persay.**

**Chapter 2- Well that makes things easier- or not.**

Bixlow sat and pondered for a while. His daughter—that in itself was weird to think about—had stirred up some interesting thoughts in his head, and he was grateful his babies had decided not to spew any of them.

The Strauss sisters were attractive, there was no doubt about that. Only problem, he had never really thought about them—or anyone in the guild for that matter—in that way, he preferred to keep his romantic life separate from his professional and social circles.

He decided. He walked up and slumped down again at the bar, surprising both of the sisters who happened to be behind the bar.

"Bixlow! So nice to see you up here. Crazy what that strange woman can do!" Mira commented enthusiastically, albeit somewhat confused. Bixlow usually spent his time in the guild sulking in a corner.

"Yeah, pretty weird…" Bixlow replied, still intrigued by what he'd learned from her.

"Sounds like _someone_ has a crush…" Mira pointed out in a singsong voice. She and Lisanna giggled slightly at this and Bixlow looked uncomfortable.

"Shut it, she-demon, I do not. That'd just be creepy."

"Creepy? Why? Just cuz you don't know her now doesn't mean you can't later."

"Oh yeah, I never told you people. She's from the future, and she's my-"

Bixlow was cut off when Laxus suddenly busted through the guild doors and power walked up to the bar, shoving Bixlow unceremoniously out of the way. Bixlow took this a s his cue to back off a little—his friend had a not so secret crush on the bartender.

"Mirajane!" he yelled out, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was standing right in front of him.

"Yes, Laxus I'm right here. Can I get you anything?" she replied sweetly.

"Maybe…" the lightning mage replied slyly. He pulled a rather large ring out from a pocket and leapt up onto the bar. "Mira, will you marry me?"

"Well this is a bit unexpected… but sure!"

The guild exploded with chatter, and Bixlow snuck outside before he was taken up by the crowd around the new couple. He leaned against the wall behind the guild and pondered his options.

"Well that makes things easier… or not." he spoke aloud. "Not, not not!" his babies parroted enthusiastically.

"Makes what easier?"

Bixlow spun around, slightly startled. A certain diminutive Take over mage stood against the wall only three feet away. He was surprised she had gotten so close, he was usually quite perceptive.

"Didn't wanna hang around and congratulate your sister?"

"Not really, it got a little too intense for me. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I guess you deserve ta know. That chick in there, the stranger-"

"The one you have a crush on, yes."

"That's not it, and that's what I wanted to say. She's from the future and she's my daughter."

Lisanna's mouth dropped just slightly. She blinked hard before responding.

"Welllll… that's… awkward. Mira already set you two up on her matchmaking sweepstakes. I'll let her know about that. Who's her mother, do you know?"

"Nahh… she doesn't want to tell me, says it'll screw up the future." _But that doesn't mean I don't know who it is… there's really only one choice now…_

"Makes sense, I guess. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

Bixlow grunted in mild amusement. "Don't do crowds real well, babe. You haven't noticed?"

Lisanna blushed a little bit at that. "Not really. You keep to yourself quite a bit."

"Not gonna deny that one. I prefer to stay away from most of the idiocy in this place."

"Yet you follow Laxus around like a puppy-"

"Hey, I take offense to that. That's Freed, not me."

"-and after today's stunt, I'd say he's the biggest idiot in there."

"Touché."

The two were silent for a few minutes. Not really an awkward silence, but a heavy one, both waiting for the other to say _something_.

"Well, I should go congratulate Mira-nee. Don't get too drunk tonight, alright?"

" 's hard when the bartender is so damn cute." Bixlow replied softly, but Lisanna was already indoors. Their little chat had had a rather profound effect on him. He began to think about things—feelings he had long since ignored, memories he had tried to forget.

He thought back to when Lisanna had 'died.' Was he imagining things, or had his babies been rather withdrawn following that event? Other memories like this kept flashing back, and Bixlow couldn't remember exactly why he had tried to forget.

"Damnnit, baby, you're driving me crazy already."

**Lisanna's POV**

Lisanna ducked back inside the guild before she got completely flustered, but Bixlow's parting comment—which she was sure he had not meant her to heard—had her blushing almost as dark as Erza's hair. She didn't know why Bixlow made her feel this way—she watched him every time he walked into the guild, swinging his muscled arms and checking out his nice-

_Whoa, calm down there Lis. He's like 5 years older than you and there's no way he sees you as anything more than a little kid._

She took a second to compose herself before stepping back into the fray. Elf-nii was still passed out in shock, and Natsu had gone back to scuffling with Gray while the rest of the guild made their way through the liquor supplies.

Try as she might, Lisanna couldn't get into the festivities. She was too conflicted about her feelings, and as happy as she was for her sister, she couldn't bring herself to celebrate in her current mood. She wound up brooding in a corner over her drink—surprisingly similar to the very person who occupied her thoughts.

Bixlow stood watching the white haired mage through a front window, vaguely intrigued by what she was doing. He felt a slight pang of anger, realizing she might still be depressed about the Salamander idiot. He thought he might just give him a discreet cuff to the head during the next fight. Served him right for forgetting about her…

_Wait, since when am I responsible for her well-being? It might not even be her. Maybe I meet another Take-Over mage in the future. Maybe Mira breaks up with Laxus. Hell maybe I'm actually gay and wind up having a kid with Elfman… somehow. There's no reason it _has_ to be her._

But deep down, he knew that wasn't true.

**I actually really like this chapter. I was concerned I'd run out of ideas, but this came out rather nicely. For all y'all who found this on Tumblr, welcome! Enjoy my fan-girly story.**


	3. Confession

**Author's Note: You people are awesome, thank you everyone for reading this and accepting my load-of-crap story. Just thank you. Anyway, in this chapter… to be honest I have no idea. Bixlow gets drunk or something. Sounds about right, maybe some drunk Freed or something too. I dunno, guess we'll find out. Also introducing another super badass OC (super unimportant one tho).**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

Bixlow was too conflicted to stay at the guild. He and Freed decided to head out to another, less populated bar only a few blocks away. They regularly visited this establishment, known only as The Titan, when Fairy Tail got too intense.

The pair walked in and were immediately greeted by the bartender and owner, known even to close friends as Cronus. He was an unaffiliated mage who never really flaunted his powers, and seemed to have given up on magic to run his bar.

"Bixlow, Freed! Welcome back! The usual for ya?"

"That'd be great, man. Fairy Tail got a little too crazy for us. Marriage proposal." Bixlow called out while his babies floated over to the bar to pick up his drink.

"That'll do it, I guess. Who's tha lucky lady?"

Freed yanked out a stool with a little bit more force than necessary and started sulking.

"Mirajane, if you must know." he muttered softly while nursing the pint Cronus had set in front of him.

"Ahh, Laxus finally grew a pair? Good for him.""

"Yeah. Good for him…"

Bixlow stepped awkwardly around the sulking Freed and the still grinning Cronus and took a seat. The aforementioned bartender realized Freed wasn't about to have a lengthy conversation and turned to Bixlow instead.

"Wassup with him?"

"Had a little crush on the she-devil it would appear. He'll get over it eventually, he worships the ground Laxus walks on, he can't stay mad at 'im fer long."

"If my experience with magic has taught me anything, it's that time can mean very much, or nothing at all."

"Cryptic as always, ya old bastard. Pass me another round, I've got a lot on my mind too."

"Crushin'on the lady yourself?"

"Not really… it's complicated."

"Won't ask anymore questions then. Take this one on the house."

Bixlow thanked Cronus as he walked off and stared into his new pint. He needed to take his mind off of a certain someone, and the alcohol was looking like a better and better way to do that. He shrugged to himself and started drinking.

Several hours passed and Bixlow and Freed had loosened up considerably. The two sat shoulder to shoulder, cracking dumb jokes and laughing at ever move the other tried to make.

"F-Freed, maaannnn… have I ever *hic* toldja how much of a great damn friend you are?"

"Ya might've mentioned it." Freed replied as he tried and failed to take another swig, sending his glass crashing to the floor. The pair paused for a second then broke out into raucous, uncontrollable laughter.

"Heyy, Freed, I wanna tellya 'bout somethin'. Ya'know Mira's lil sister…"

"Yeahhh, Lisanna 'r somethin'."

"I think I like 'er."

"Like, _like_ like her?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty nice piece of ass, I guess."

Not sure Mira'd like ya sayin'that…"

"Probably not."

"So ya'gonna do somethin' 'bout it? Don't make my mistake…" Freed stated glumly, once again staring into his drink.

"Maybe…" Bixlow tailed off, already starting to sober up and regret his decision to speak.

"…Bixlow?"

"Yeah?"

"You're drunk, aren't ya?"

"Unfortunately, not anymore." Bixlow muttered, standing and fighting back the urge to vomit; he wasn't sure if that was the alcohol or his nervous stomach. He passed behind Freed, who looked like he was about to pass out, and stepped outside to get some air.

Standing outside, Bixlow hoped that Freed wouldn't remember this conversation when he sobered up, but knowing him, he would. He started to mentally prepare himself for the prodding and torment that was sure to come when he noticed someone stumbling through the streets. Whoever it was, they looked like they had had quite a lot to drink; they seemed very disoriented and lost.

Bixlow stepped forward to help, and his stomach lurched when he realized who it was. The small white haired mage stumbled through the streets, having obviously overindulged at the party.

Bixlow walked up to her.

"Heyyy, Bixlow, I… I found you. Laxus was lookin'"for you."

"That right babe? Well now I gotta help you out, you're pretty drunk."

"Noo, I'm not drunk… ok maybe a lil bit…"

"My point exactly. Now I'm gonna take ya home. Where do ya live?"

"Nextta Fairy Hills, why ya wanna- woah!" Lisanna exclaimed as Bixlow picked her up bridal style and began walking down the street.

"Wha- what're you doing?"

"I'm taking ya home ya lightweight, you're wasted."

Lisanna struggled for a second then curled up against Bixlow's chest, making herself comfortable.

"Mmm… you're really warm…"

Bixlow faltered for a second then continued walking, hoping she couldn't see his blush under his visor. _How the hell does she do that, makin' me blush like some schoolgirl…_

The two carried on in a comfortable silence, and for a while Bixlow thought Lisanna had passed out. As they approached the Strauss residence, the sleeping mage stirred slightly.

"Hey Bixlow, d'you have somethin' in your pocket, what is-oh!" Lisanna giggled slightly and blushed.

Bixlow blanched and almost dropped her.

"Y-yeah, let's just forget about that…"

Lisanna giggled again and snuggled up against Bixlow's chest even more. Bixlow walked up to the door of the Strauss's house and tentatively knocked on the door. Mirajane pulled it open and looked slightly surprised when she saw who it was.

"Hello Bixlow. I see you found Lisanna, we were starting to get a little concerned."

"Found her lost near The Titan, so I decided ta help her out."

Mira's face grew into a small, mischievous smile. "Ahh, that was the only reason, was it?"

"I know that face, she-demon, so don't get any ideas. I was just helping my nakama."

Lisanna stirred again and saw her sister standing there.

"Mira-nee! Sorry, I think I kinda mighta gotten drunk… hey, don't tell him I said this, but Bixlow's kinda hot,"

Mira's smile only got bigger with this, and Bixlow only got more uncomfortable. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, he's got a nice ass…"

Mira's smirk could not have possibly gotten any bigger at that point. "Well then, you need to get to sleep Lis. Thanks for finding her Bixlow."

Lisanna jumped down from his arms and Bixlow struggled not to sprint off at full speed as he walked away. _Mavis, what have I gotten myself into?_

**Ya know, I really like where this story is going. Honestly. I'm kinda impressed with myself to be perfectly honest, I've never written such extensive 'drunk character' parts** **before. And I ship these two so hard it's not even funny, so maybe that's helping. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hopefully I can get another one up kinda soon, with Thanksgiving break and all.**


	4. Just a Little Backlash

**Author's Note- Thank you so much everybody for following this story and stuff, and special thanks to LiveTheAnime01 for his/her wonderful review. It really means a lot to me guys. So yeah, in this chapter, we get some backlash from the previous chapter and learn some more about why Eris is even here.**

**Chapter 4: Just a little backlash**

Bixlow woke up with a hangover the likes of which he hadn't felt in a long time. He rolled over and groaned, smashing his alarm clock into the wall as his babies wisely decided to remain silent.

_This is what I get for dealing with the she-devil while drunk I guess… ughh._

He struggled out of bed to find that Freed had either left for the guild already, or had never made it to their shared apartment to begin with. _Mehh. Prude needed ta have some fun anyway._ Bixlow wasn't really concerned about the rune mage, he could take care of himself in most situations.

What he was concerned about, however, was what said rune mage remembered about their conversation last night, and what he had spilled to the guild about it. Bixlow straightened his visor and clothes and stumbled outdoors, sprinting towards the guild while his babies spiraled around him.

**Lisanna POV**

Lisanna woke up with a groan and immediately yanked her blankets back over her head.

"Mavis, Mira-nee, let me sleep, everything hurts!" she whined and slapped her sister's hands away.

"Well, that's what happens when you can't hold your liquor. You have to get up, we're going to the guild."

"Ugghhh, Mira! I'm so hung over, why are you even trying?"

"Well, I have to work, and I thought _you_ would like to have a talk with a certain Seith mage."

Lisanna blushed fiercely and buried her face into her pillow. "Shut up, Mira."

"Well you seemed to be getting along with him just fine last night. You told him he had a nice ass."

Lisanna flipped over and stared at her sister in disbelief. "I didn't tell him that! I only told you! And I was drunk as hell!"

"You were clearly more drunk than you thought; he was still holding you when you told me that."

The smaller mage's face drained of all color. "Oh shit, he was still—wait, what do you mean holding me?"

"Oh, it was so adorable. You were all curled up in his arms, and you had that cute little face you get when you're sleepy…"

"Oh, Mavis, I'm so dead."

"Don't be silly, maybe he'll confess his undying love for you or something today."

"That's not an improvement Mira!" Lisanna screeched, burying her face back into her pillow and hoping this was just a nightmare.

"Maybe not, but you still have to come, so get up!"

Lisanna groaned, finally dragging herself out of bed and pulled on a change of clothes before being dragged out the door by her eager sister.

The pair reached the guild and just before they entered, a rather tall figure bolted around the corner, heading straight for the guild doors. With a start, Lisanna realized who it was. Unfortunately, Mira realized it too.

"Well I'm running late, so I'll just leave you two here to talk. Bye!" Mira slipped inside the guild and locked the doors behind her.

Bixlow turned towards the diminutive mage and inwardly groaned. _Of course, with my luck, we both wind up locked outside together. Damn you she-devil!_

"So, uhh…" Lisanna spoke up shyly, interrupting Bixlow's reverie. "Thanks for taking me home last night, I guess."

"Don't mention it. Wouldn't want ya running into any trouble when you're that drunk."

There was an awkward silence between the two; even Bixlow's babies had nothing to say. Bixlow grew increasingly anxious, and finally decided he had to say _something_.

"So… I heard you think I've got a nice ass."

Lisanna blushed fiercely and stammered out an excuse. "I- I was drunk and I didn't even know what was happening and-"

"It's okay, babe, I think I've got a nice ass too."

"Y'know, when I said that, I didn't know you were still standing there."

"I know that, but now that it's been said, I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth."

Another silence, this one more comfortable, but was quickly broken.

"Hey Bixlow, I don't think I've ever seen what your eyes look like under your visor."

"Most people haven't. I don't like showing it off."

At that moment, a still-smiling Mirajane pushed open the doors and let the pair inside. Eris stood next to the Master and Gildartz, all of whom looked unusually grim. Bixlow invited himself over towards the group.

"What's happenin' guys, all of ya look pretty glum."

Eris spoke up in response. "I was just telling Master Makarov and Gildartz exactly why and how I came back in time. I was sent back by… a certain guild member to warn all of you about something only you can prevent."

"What is it, Acnologia again? Dark guild?"

"Not exactly. In your future, but my past, a member of Fairy Tail went rogue. His name was Kahng, and he was the 8th Wizard Saint at the time. We all thought he had simply decided to remove himself from the guild, but several years later, he came back and attacked us. We lost many mages, and it was decided I should be sent back to warn you."

"So what kinda magic does this guy use? Has to be pretty powerful right?"

"That's just it. When he was in Fairy Tail, he used pretty basic Earth-Make magic, but when he returned, it was… different. He could create demons out of earth."

Bixlow's jaw dropped. He wasn't one for magical law—Seith magic itself was a bit of a gray area—but demon creation was _dark_ magic. The only person who had ever been able to do it was Zeref—until now, apparently.

"Mavis, we have to stop him! Do you know what he could do?"

"Unfortunately, I know exactly what he can do: his attack killed half the guild." Eris turned towards Bixlow with a somber look in her eyes. "Including both of my parents."

This was too much for Bixlow to process and he felt himself dropping to the floor as everything went black.

Bixlow woke up laying on the bar of the guild with several concerned faces peering over him. Lisanna and Mira looked on with concern, Freed and Ever were struggling to contain their laughter, Eris looked like she was about to cry, and the Master loomed overhead in his giant form from carrying Bixlow's body to the counter.

"You didn't tell me that I- they died!" Bixlow shot an accusing glance at Eris.

"You had to find out eventually, this whole trip is probably murdering the timestream!"

"Is there something we should know?" Makarov interrupted in a deep booming voice.

"Well, it's a bit late for discretion now. Eris here is my daughter from the future and Lisanna—get over here this part's important—Lisanna is the mother."

With that, Bixlow sat up, yanked off his visor and straight up kissed her in front of the whole guild.

**Hehehe I ship it so hard! Anyway, I feel like this is as good a way to wrap up as any. Hopefully 'nother chapter'll be up kinda soonish maybe. I kinda procrastinate a lot. So yeah. I'm really kind of sad that this ship doesn't get more attention, I really enjoy it. Also, Mira is totally right 100% of the time, how else would she know that Bixlow would confess his undying love? That's the power of shipping my friends!**


	5. Love, Love, Love!

**Author's Note- Well apparently that new chapter like doubled the followers for this story, so if you're in that group, welcome and thank you for appreciating my mad shipping rant. I don't even know what's going on in this chapter tbh. Let's see where this goes, hehe…**

**Chapter 5: Love, love, love!***

***(Read in the high pitched squeaky voice of Bixlow's babies)**

The pair broke apart after a rather intense kiss. Lisanna paused for just a second, absorbing what had happened, before flushing deeply and bolting out the back door.

"Shit, I should probably go after her." Bixlow muttered, jumping off the table and following out the back door.

He blew outside and quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to find where the smaller mage had gone. He heard a clatter and looked upwards to find a few small purple feathers drifting down from the roof. Without much hesitation, he began clambering up the guild wall, using various pipes and the doorframe to pull himself onto the roof.

Once on the roof, Bixlow saw Lisanna sitting on the edge of the roof to his right. He walked up behind her and saw that she was struggling not to cry. As he walked up behind her she spun around and slapped him across the face.

"Why the hell did you do that? I hardly even _know _you, and you decided to just drop something like _that_ on me out of the blue?"

Bixlow grinned just slightly. "Y'know, you look really sexy when you're mad like that."

"And then there's that! You're such a pervert, how am I supposed to know you aren't just trying to seduce me?

Bixlow's face switched from playful to much more serious. "I would never do that. You deserve more than that, and while I'll admit you're sexy as hell, I have too much respect for you to do something like that."

"Oh, well _that's_ a relief. You'll embarrass me, tell me I'll bear your child and that we'll eventually _die _together, but at least you won't just sleep with me and run away!"

"Mavis, Lis, don't you get it? Eris is _our_ kid, and neither of us can deny that! I was shocked too, but honestly, the more time I spend with you, the more I- I…"

"The more you what, Bixlow?"

Bixlow's planned out speech began to break down. _Mavis, this is so much harder then I thought…_ "The more I feel like we belong together, the more I feel like I'm…"

His babies cut in to save him: "Love, Love, Love!" they chanted, floating around the pair.

Lisanna abruptly smiled and giggled slightly at the babies' antics. She turned and threw her arms around Bixlow's waist.

"I- I think I love you too Bixlow."

"Ahh, shaddup, I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Your babies know you too well."

The pair returned to the guild hall downstairs (easier said than done, but Bixlow's babies helped) and rejoined the assembled group.

"Nice to see you two have made up… and probably made out…" Mira muttered from the back. "Anyway Eris, before Bixlow's fainting spell and consequent confession of love, you had a rather interesting story. Why exactly are we the only ones who can stop Kahng?"

"You see, the guild at this time is in a rather unique position. I can't tell you too much, but the people present at this particular period are… uniquely equipped to fight him as the guild in the future was not. Combining both present and future, there are five Wizard Saints willing and able to fight against Kahng."

"Holy shit, _five!_ Who the hell are they? Can I fight them?" Natsu yelled from the back of the group.

"Well, in the future, Erza and Gildartz here both achieve the rank, numbers 5 and 4 respectively, Jellal and Makarov are already on the list in this time, and the final one is-"

"That'd be me." a gruff voice interrupted and everyone swiveled to see who the stranger was. Bixlow and Freed recognized him on sight, but the rest of the guild didn't.

"Who the hell are you? Can I fight you?" Natsu yelled once again from the back.

Cronus smiled and cracked his neck. "Feel free, boy. Take a swing." he calmly stated as he dropped his cloak. Natsu grinned widely and lit his fist on fire, charging and taking a wild swing. Cronus grinned and disappeared, reappearing in a blink behind the Dragon Slayer and sending him sprawling with a blow to the head.

Natsu flipped over a growled, sending a fire ball at the bartender's head. Cronus's smirk grew and once again, he shifted in a blink, the fireball exploding against the wall behind him.

In desperation, Natsu grabbed a chair from one of the tables and threw it directly at the man. Cronus reached out and the chair stopped in midair. A slight twist, and the chair began aging rapidly; within seconds, in rotted out completely and dissolved into dust. Natsu backed up a little in terror and Cronus straightened, his smirk growing ever larger.

"Know me, Fairy Tail! I am Cronus, Third Wizard Saint and master of the Arc of Time!" he turned to Makarov and his smirk broke into a smile that spoke of old friendship. "And I'm here to help you, if you would have me."

Makarov jumped forward and gave the bartender a slap on the back. "You are always welcome in Fairy Tail, Titan! If it is to help us, so much the better."

Bixlow and Freed stared at each other in shock.

"Our- our back-up bar's owner is a fucking Wizard Saint?" Bixlow gasped in disbelief.

"And we didn't even notice?" Freed replied.

Lisanna giggled and elbowed Bixlow in the side. "Guess you aren't as perceptive as you claim, hey?"

"Shaddup Lis, you didn't even know who he was until ten seconds ago."

"Hmmph. I'll shut up if you can make me."

"Deal." Bixlow leaned down and kissed her again, this time much more passionately and with less surprise.

"Mavis, get a room you two." Freed muttered, to which Bixlow promptly flipped him off while continuing the make-out session.

"Flip me off all you want, but I see a certain Take-Over mage coming for your head—make that two Take-Over mages."

Bixlow broke away and realized what his companion had said was true.

"Yeah, Lis, we should probably get the hell out of here before your family dismembers me."

With that, he grabbed her and ran out the door, making his way quickly through the surrounding neighborhood and away from the enraged demon.

"Y'know, for the self-proclaimed matchmaker, your sister sure doesn't like our relationship."

"Maybe that's because you kinda have a reputation as a pervert."

"I'll have you know I have _never_ taken advantage of anyone. I'm not a sicko."

"Yeah, but _they _don't know that."

"Touché. Now can we just focus on running away from the crazy powerful mages that are your family?"

"I'd say that's a great idea."

**Okay, I know there wasn't a whole lot of fluff in here, but I really felt the need to, you know, actually develop the storyline here. Anyway, I thought I was being very clever with Cronus's character, as Makarov himself said that the top three Wizard Saints weren't even considered humans. The bar name, Makarov's nickname for him, y'know, subtle stuff. He's Cronus, King of the Titans. There I said it, in case someone didn't figure it out. Anyway, I also have this headcanon that despite Bixlow's reputation as a pervert, etc., he's actually very respectful of women's (and everyone else's) wishes, and would never take advantage of anyone or do something they didn't want. So if you noticed that, that's why.**


	6. Straight Fluffy Goodness

**Author's Note- I'm kinda clueless for what I'm gonna do here. Maybe some fluff to make up for the lack of last chapter. Without further ado, here is…**

**Chapter 6: Straight Fluffy Goodness**

The next day, Bixlow and Lisanna sat at a small table in the corner of the guild. Mirajane kept shooting them glances that alternated between glee and absolute hatred. It was rather disconcerting to watch, and Bixlow kept himself focused on the girl in front of him.

"Hey Bixlow, have you ever noticed how much time Elf-nii and Evergreen spend together?"

"Now that you mention it, both of them are usually missing from the guild at the same time."

"Well, both of them are leaving right now. You wanna follow them and see what they're up to?"

"Like hell I do. Let's go."

As Evergreen left the guild a minute or so after Elfman, Bixlow and Lisanna followed as stealthily as they could. After several minutes of weaving through various side streets and alleys, she reached a small restaurant that Bixlow had noticed before, but never been inside.

Bixlow and Lisanna snuck around back to try and find a window to peek in. Unfortunately, the only window available was high enough that Bixlow could hardly see over the windowsill, and Lisanna couldn't reach it at all.

"Damnnit Bixlow, pick me up, I can't see."

"Well, well, someone's a little pushy. Here, hop on my back."

Bixlow knelt down to let Lisanna clamber onto his back, then stood up once more so they could both see inside. The pair was rather unsurprised to find that Evergreen's partner at table was one rather imposing Take-Over mage.

"Ohhh, they look so precious together!" Lisanna squealed.

"I am gonna have so much fun blackmailing Ever with this, this is just gold."

Lisanna thumped Bixlow's side with her foot and giggled as he groaned in pain.

"You can't blackmail them, we have to get them to admit that they like each other."

"That'll be easier said than done, Ever is one of the most stubborn people I know."

"But we have to!" Lisanna whined. "Look at how adorable they look together!"

"Lis, they're shouting at each other." It was true. Elfman had clearly said something offensive (probably about Evergreen being a man) and the pair were having an intense argument that was garnering them numerous stares from other restaurant patrons.

"Mehh, lover's feud. They'll get over it, cuz they're clearly in looovvvee…"

"Whatever you say babe. What we gotta do is set 'em up in some, uhh, _romantic_ situations and hope they don't kill us when they find out."

Lisanna's face split into an evil grin as she began thinking of ideas. Bixlow turned his head and looked slightly concerned by her grin.

"Can you cut that out, you look a little bit _too_ much like your sister."

Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him. "Is someone scared of the big bad Mirajane?" she asked in a mock baby voice.

"I like to call it a solid sense of self-preservation. Now, we should get back to the guild before said she-demon hunts us down."

The couple returned to the guild and began plotting.

"We could lock them in the storage closet, maybe." Lisanna suggested.

"Nah, that's too obvious. What about setting up a blind date?"

"Ok, even _you_ know that's a dumb idea."

This continued for a little while, but they failed to come up with anything satisfactory.

"Ok, I hate to admit it, but we're no good at this. We need some matchmaking advice." Lisanna groaned as she slumped onto the table.

"Ohhh, I can just tell I'm gonna **hate** this idea."

"Let's ask Mira-nee!"

"I knew I was gonna hate it."

The pair walked up to the bar and sat directly in front of where Mira was, surprising the barmaid with their sudden approach.

"Uhh, can I help you two?..."

"I'm gonna be blunt here—we're trying to get Evergreen and your brother to admit their love for each other and we're trash at matchmaking."

Mirajane's face immediately split into a wide grin. "Ooohh, this is so exciting! Okay, first off, we have to make sure they really do like each other."

Lisanna and Bixlow looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, they definitely have a thing for each other."

"Wait, have you two been following them?"

"…Maybe…"

"Well that's great! Next up is setting them up!"

"That's where we're stuck." Bixlow piped up.

"Hmmm… I could find a job request at a love hotel or something…"

"Mira-nee! That's a little bit less than subtle, don't you think?"

"Perhaps… I know! There's a pretty easy job request that would be just _perfect_ for this. Hehehe, this'll be so fun!"

Lisanna giggled wildly and Bixlow just rolled his eyes. The two walked away, greatly pleased with what they had accomplished.

"We should totally get t-shirts made. Team ElfEver or somethin'."

Lisanna practically squealed with joy. "Bixlow, that's a great idea! I'll get right on it!" She threw her arms around him for a tight hug than ran off.

"Hey Bixlow! Over here! I was looking for that request and found somethin' that looks right up your alley. Spirit exorcism or something." Mira called from by the bar.

Bixlow shrugged and accepted the flyer. He and Freed were more than capable of covering rent with their respective work, but it never hurt to have a little extra cash on hand.

"Hey, pay attention she-demon. This says animal spirits, that's Nab's deal, not mine."

"Are you suggesting you can't do it?"

"Hell nah, woman. Just that I ain't real good with animals."

"Well if you're so concerned about it, take my sister with you. She knows animals better than anyone."

Bixlow shot her a suspicious look. "And why are you suddenly so happy to leave her alone with me?

"No reason at all. You just couldn't seem to handle it."

"Shaddup. Well if you aren't concerned about me stealin' Lisanna's innocence or something, I don't see a problem with it."

Bixlow grabbed the flyer and loped out of the guild. Mira grinned wickedly as she looked down at the bottom half of the flyer she had torn off. It gave specifics of the job; "Inquire at the Romantic Aurora Resort in Beautiful Naxos! Reward: 10,000 Jewels and a free night in your room of choice!"

**Oh, come on, you **_**all**_** knew what Mira was up to! Get ready for a little surprise, Lisanna, you're getting your honeymoon before you're even married! I know it's stupid, but the plot bunnies demand fluff, and I can not deny them! Also, massive props to everyone who has reviewed, etc. so far, y'all are great! Hope this tides you over for a while, cuz I'm gonna be pretty busy and may not get a chance to write the next chapter for a little while. **


	7. Welcome to Naxos!

**Author's Note: Ok, maybe I have more time than I thought. Thanks for all your wonderful feedback, by the way, it gives me a nice fuzzy feeling knowing so many people read and appreciate this. So anyway, here comes the snuggly part all y'all are probably looking for. Just a note, Naxos is a completely made up city in Earthland that's kinda like Paris—y'know, city of love and all that, so it's the perfect place for a romantic getaway. **

**Chapter 7- Welcome to Naxos!**

Lisanna and Bixlow stood on the edge of the platform, waiting for their train to arrive. Lisanna was a bouncy bundle of happiness, and Bixlow's babies seemed to be picking up her energy; they were acting even more hyperactive than usual, spewing whole sentences and repeating every word they could pick up.

"I can't believe you got a job in Naxos! I've always wanted to go there, this is gonna be so fun!"

"Y'know, I've still got a job to do, and you're gonna have to help me. Apparently this place is built on top of one of those prehistoric tar pits, so there's a shit-ton of like, mammoth ghosts wandering around. We gotta clean the whole place out before we can have fun anywhere."

"Oh, stop ruining the mood Bixlow, we can handle it. What is 'this place' anyway?"

"Hell if I know. I have the address, but there's no name or anything on here. Guess we'll find out."

The train arrived and the pair boarded. After excitedly exploring the car they were seated in, Lisanna dropped into her seat, snuggled up against the taller mage and promptly fell asleep. _That's what you get for being so energetic at 6 in the damn morning _Bixlow thought.

She looked damn cute though, curled up against him like that. Like a little cat. Bixlow leaned in and draped his arm over her. They had a long ride ahead of them, and the lack of sleep wasn't doing him any favors. He sent his babies into hibernation under the seat, pulled off his visor, and drifted off to sleep.

Bixlow woke up to find a certain mage's face directly in front of his. She appeared to be studying his eyes; he tended to sleep with them open.

"I could get used to this in the morning…" Bixlow whispered.

Lisanna flinched suddenly and blushed deeply. "Bixlow! I didn't know you were awake…"

"Like what ya see, huh?"

"You have… interesting eyes. Anyway, we're almost there, we just stopped right outside of the city."

"Awesome. Babies, get on up here, we got some work to do."

The train rolled to a stop several minutes later and the pair stepped off the train.

"Welcome to the beautiful city of Naxos! Please enjoy your trip!" the loudspeaker happily proclaimed as they walked by.

"I'm so excited to be her, this is going to be so fun!"

"Calm down there, babe, we gotta find this place first." C'mon, I think it's this way."

The couple walked down one of the cities main streets, checking the addresses on various buildings as they passed.

"This next one up here should be it…" Bixxxlow's mouth dropped as he saw exactly where they were headed. "Mavis… damnnit Mira!"

"What did my sis… holy crap, that's a fancy hotel."

"Exactly, and that's not all. That hotel is famous here for basically being a fancy, glorified love hotel." Bixlow spun around to face the smaller mage. "And the job requests we stay there, in case something happens. So we're sleeping there. In a single room."

Lisanna blushed fiercely as she realized exactly what that entailed. "Shit… damnnit Mira-nee!"

Bixlow shrugged in defeat and stalked into the lobby and up to the desk, muttering several choice curses under his breath.

"Hello sir, and welcome to the Aurora Resort. I see you have a partner; would you like a room on a nightly or hourly basis?" the woman at the counter asked.

Lisanna's blush deepened, as did Bixlow's scowl. "Neither. We're here from Fairy Tail to take care of your little… problem."

"Ahh, I see. I'll go get the manager."

After a few minutes, the manager, a larger man in his thirties arrived and showed the pair to their room.

"I'll leave you two here to unpack and relax, then we can discuss the job." he said, then left to return to his office.

Bixlow and Lisanna examined the room. Everything was shades of red. The walls, the furniture, the pillows, the single, heart shaped bed, the toilet… everything was red and pink. It almost burned to look at for too long.

"Well, looks like we're sharing the bed." Bixlow remarked as Lisanna's face reached a shade of red similar to the walls of the room. "Don't worry, I don't bite." he finished, wagging his tongue at her. "I'm jokin' Lis, I'll sleep on the couch."

The manager returned and the trio stepped into his office.

"So, you're here to exorcise these spirits."

"'xactly. Just two questions—what kinda animals are we looking at her, and two, where have they most often been sighted?

"Most of the spirits are harmless, they're only mammoths; large and frightening to see, but they don't do much. We have had a few sabertooth tigers come through though, and those are more of a problem. Their presence is strong enough to move things, and they seem to enjoy clawing up the walls. The mammoths are usually seen around the pool area, but the tigers and scratching usually show up in the west wing, first floor."

"Thanks. I'll work on your problem and let ya know when I think they're all gone. Might have to stay a few days to make sure I got all of 'em though."

"Absolutely no problem. We'll take care of your room and meals in addition to the cash reward. Anything to get rid of these things."

Bixlow and the manager shook hands, then Bixlow and Lisanna headed towards their room. It had been a long day, and they'd start their hunt in the morning. Lisanna quickly showered and started reading a book on her bed. Bixlow showered immediately after and pulled some pillows onto a couch to sleep. He then stripped off his shirt and fell onto the couch.

Lisanna looked up just in time to see Bixlow pull his shirt off, and blushed slightly. There was no denying he was an attractive man. And that tongue… Lisanna blushed more fiercely as she thought about what he could do with that tongue… _Damnnit Lis, stop thinking like that!_

Unbeknownst to her, Bixlow could see her face, and knew enough to guess what she was thinking. He grinned slightly as he examined her as well. He was slightly disappointed when she rolled over, blocking his view.

"Night Bixlow. Seeya tomorrow." Lisanna said softly, reaching up to flick off the lights. Bixlow swallowed his disappointment and rolled over, quickly dropping into sleep. Lisanna set her book down and followed suit, both of the pair falling into sleep within 5 minutes.

Bixlow was woken up in the middle of the night by what sounded like something walking around the room. Concerned about whether it was a spirit, he quickly rolled out of bed and glanced around the room.

Lisanna squeaked softly from the sudden movement and stumbled backwards a little.

"Oh, Lis, it's just you. Why are you up so late?"

"I- I was cold. That bed really isn't designed for actual sleeping. I got up to find some more blankets, but I can't find any."

"Well, this couch is surprisingly confortable. If you're not so opposed, you can sleep here with me."

"I… well- I guess so…" she stuttered uncomfortably.

"Ahh, stop worrying babe, I'm not gonna do anything that you don't want." Bixlow said with a wink. Lisanna blushed again and hopped up onto the couch. Bixlow turned around and laid down next to her, pulling her whole body into his chest and lightly kissing her neck. "

Lisanna tensed at first, but then relaxed, letting Bixlow wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer. He leaned over her ear and kissed it lightly.

"I can stop if you want." he whispered into her ear.

"No, this is okay. We should really sleep now though."

"Yeah… night babe." Bixlow replied, kissing her neck one more time before burying his face in her hair and promptly falling asleep.

"Night Bixlow…"

**Hehehe so we'll just leave 'em spooning like that. I told you this would be fluffy. Yes, eventually there will come a day when I will be forced to actually advance the plot of the story, one day, I will resist the plot bunnies and actually accomplish something, but today is not that day! And if all these fluffy ideas keep bombarding me, that day could be a long-ass way off. But anyway, once again, it may be a while before an update, I work on writing these whenever I have a moment so we'll see how long it takes.**


	8. Exorciso Te

**Author's Note: Well, here's the part where Bixlow actually does some work for once. Mad props to SmurfLuvsCookies and her story Hobby Getting for giving me the ideas for the exorcisms etc. Check out like, everything she has ever written, it's amazing. **

**Chapter 8: Exorcizo Te (I exorcise you in Latin)**

Lisanna woke up the next morning still wrapped in Bixlow's arms. She carefully extracted herself without waking him up (miraculously) and took a quick shower. When she walked back into the room, she was slightly surprised to see that he had somehow managed to stay asleep through it all.

"Hey, wake up Helmet Head, we've got a job to do." Lisanna teased as she shook the Seith mage out of his slumber.

"Mmmh.. five more minutes…"

"It's already 9, Bixlow. We should really get going."

Bixlow groaned and dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After a few minutes of waking around in a towel to flaunt his body while Lisanna giggled at him, he pulled on some clothing and his visor and the pair went to check out the pool area.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bixlow groaned as they entered the room with the pool and found that—like everything else in the hotel apparently—the pool was heart shaped and the water was dyed red.

"Y'know, the red thing wasn't terrible in the room, but in the pool? It just looks creepy." Lisanna commented.

"Holy shit, a mammoth!" Bixlow yelled suddenly. Lisanna spun around and saw that it was true; a large mammoth ghost had just walked through the far wall and appeared to be throwing water from the hot tub on its back.

"Well, it's manifested enough to affect its surroundings, but not people apparently… that's good." Bixlow commented after getting over his surprise.

"So… what exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, I need to distract it so I can capture it. If it was a human spirit like I normally deal with, I'd just talk to it, but since it's an animal… well, that's your job."

"It's a frickin' mammoth Bixlow, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, just distract it so I can complete the ritual!"

Lisanna scowled and walked tentatively up to the creature. Upon noticing the approaching mage, the mammoth stopped throwing water and tilted its head in confusion while looking at her.

"Umm… hey… what's up?"

Bixlow snorted as he prepared his capture materials. "You sound like you're on a blind date."

"Shut up! Hey, you furry elephant, get over here!" The mammoth seemed to take offense to this and began approaching threateningly.

"I said distract it, not piss it off!" Bixlow yelled as he quickly completed drawing a strange rune on his hand. He pulled off his visor and raised his hands. In his right hand he held a strange purple glass orb and his left hand bore the runic marking on his palm.

"Exorciso te!" he shouted, and the mammoth disappeared, its essence sucked into the rune, then passed to the orb.

"Well that was quick." Lisanna commented. "How does it work?"

"Well, this orb here is a soul glass, used to contain souls. The rune is something Freed whipped up for me, makes this whole deal much easier—used to take me at least a couple minutes to wear down spirits long enough to capture them. The spell is, well just a spell. It means 'I exorcise you' in some ancient language."

"I never knew you could exorcise things. That's pretty cool."

"Can be kinda obnoxious sometimes, but yeah, it's a sweet deal. Anyway, we should try and find the other spirits."

After 6 hours, 12 more spirits, a lunch break, and two near-eviscerations, Bixlow was confident they were finished. The pair found the manager and told him what they'd found, and Bixlow showed him the soul glasses.

"Well, it looks like you got all of them. However, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay a few more days to make sure. We'll take care of room and board, of course."

"I don't have a problem with it. What about you, babe?"

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to visit Naxos! As long as we're getting a free room, I'll stay here as long as he wants!"

"That's a yes from both of us. We're gonna head back to the room, it's been a long day. If any other spirits pop up, just let us know."

Lisanna and Bixlow walked to their room to relax. Lisanna flopped down on the bed and Bixlow carefully packed the soul glasses into his luggage.

"So, you said you wanted to see the city." Bixlow said after packing away the fragile glasses. "Whaddya wanna go see?"

Moments later, Bixlow half-regretted asking the question. Lisanna was literally dragging his sorry ass out the door, giggling and contemplating where they should go first. She finally decided ("We have to check out the Trajein Tower, it's like _the_ thing to see here!") and Bixlow knew there was no stopping her once _that_ happened.

The pair made their way to the city's most famous clock tower. The took the long staircase to the top and were stunned by what they saw.

The sun had just begun to set, casting a deep crimson glow over the entire city. Tongues of pink touched the sky, and as the couple turned around, they could see the twinkling of the first stars rising in the east.

"Lis… I know you're sister totally set us up for this… but…"

Lisanna turned and grinned at him and she looked so beautiful that Bixlow was sure his heart had stopped completely. "But you're glad it happened anyway?"

"Well… yeah, I guess."

"I'm happy about it too."

Lisanna hesitated for a second then leaned over and kissed Bixlow on the cheek. Unsatisfied, Bixlow leaned in and kissed her much more passionately, grabbing her waist and pulling her in closer.

Lisanna pulled away and giggled slightly before burying her face in Bixlow's chest. "I love you, Bixlow."

"I love you too Lis."

**Hehe I just love this. Honestly. I feel more like I'm reading fanfiction than writing it. Thank you for all your reviews and stuff, I'll update ASAP, but it may take a few days. Also, everyone go check out the story Shaved Ice by EvilByNecessity. It's a super awesome fic with some Bixanna in it, but other stuff too. And crazy Juvia, if you're into that. It's amazing, go check it out.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Ok sooooo… Y'all are all awesome for reviewing et cetera, et cetera. Like seriously, this is the most positive feedback I've ever gotten on like, anything I've ever done. So thank you, so much. I'm really not entirely sure what this chapter'll be, exactly, so I guess the plot bunnies will have free roam on this one. Maybe like, the last day in the city. BTW, that tower in the last chapter is entirely made up, if you didn't figure that out.**

**Chapter 9- Home Sweet Home**

After their stop at the tower, Lisanna grabbed Bixlow's hand and began dragging him through the streets, stopping at shops and street performers along the way. They passed a shop selling glass trinkets, and some sort of contortionist before turning a corner and entering some sort of festival

After asking around, they discovered that the party was a yearly traditional festival celebrating the defeat of a cruel emperor millennia ago. They threaded their way through the streets, stopping to admire fire-eaters and other seemingly outrageous acts.

The pair suddenly found themselves in a large opening in the center of a town square. A temporary stand had been erected in the center, and a band played traditional music with a set of drums and a guitar like instrument, paired with an older man playing a set of flutes. When the pair wound up in the center, several other pairs stepped into the circle and the band started playing a much faster dancing tune.

"I think… we just got roped into dancing." Bixlow commented, slightly intrigued.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint!" Lisanna giggled and grabbed Bixlow's hand as the pair copied the other's movements by twirling in circles. People clapped along to the music as the dancers spun around each other in a hypnotic dance.

A group of men and women began singing along with the music in a lilting, sing-song foreign language. The audience began to stomp and sing along as the music reached a fervent pace. Bixlow and Lisanna spun around each other, laughing hysterically as they tried to keep up and sing along.

The music seemed to reach a crescendo and everyone watching began dancing along with the music. The song was almost drowned out over the stomping and clapping and singing, but could still me heard, driving the madness, giving it order. With a final shout, the song was finished and the dancers and audience applauded madly as the musicians bowed and began playing a much slower tune.

The square slowly emptied as adrenaline-fueled party-goers searched out another place to go. Bixlow and Lisanna stood in the middle of the emptying square, breathless and still giggling from what had just happened.

"So… that was exciting." Lisanna commented. Bixlow had to agree. Even his babies were getting in on the excitement, humming the tune and trying out the new, foreign words.

The couple made their way through the streets, stopping now and again to check out various smaller celebrations or storefronts. Both had been filled with energy by the dancing, with Lisanna happily skipping down the streets and Bixlow's babies reflecting his adrenaline by flying around the younger mage and continuing to sing and hum, even creating new rhythms when they got bored with the old ones.

"Wouldya look at that, Lis, ya broke my babies. They usually only follow and mimic me."

"I'm just that amazing." she responded with a smirk, giving a little twirl and laughing as the dolls spun around her, giggling madly. She continued to prance down the street but came to a sudden stop when she reached the end of the street.

As Bixlow caught up, he could see why she had stopped. The end of the street was right on the edge of a small cliff leading down to the saltwater lake the city was famous for. The stars glittered over the passive lake, the starlight and cityscape reflected and illuminating the shoreline.

Bixlow wrapped his arms around Lisanna's waist and pulled her closer. The pair just stood there for a moment before Lisanna turned, kissed him then skipped away happily down the street once more. Bixlow smiled slightly at her antics then jogged down the street after her.

After several more hours of this, the couple finally returned to the hotel, where they both dropped onto the coach and promptly fell asleep. The next morning the pair woke up and were informed by the manager that no spirits had appeared and they were free to go; after receiving their reward of course.

They collected the cash, thanked the manager for his kindness and boarded a train bound back to Magnolia. The couple sat and chatted, napped, and played around with Bixlow's dolls for the 8 hour ride before finally returning home.

The pair held hands as they walked back to the guild, Bixlow's babies still humming folk tunes and spinning around the two of them. They approached the guild and could already hear Gray and Natsu arguing before they could even see the building.

Bixlow groaned slightly as he heard the commotion. "Welcome back, babies. Home sweet home."

**Okay, I now this chapter is like, super short, but I hope you like it cuz I'm writing it at like, 1 in the morning. I was totally inspired for the festival by the Prince of Egypt soundtrack, I swear those songs are amazing. "Through Heaven's Eyes" is the song that I picture playing during the dance scene, it just fits perfectly. Anyway, I apologize for the short chapter and promise that a longer one will be released soonish. Maybe even some plot advancement this time!**


	10. A serious Talk

**Author's Note- A super huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and mad props to Screeching Harmony, for reviewing on, like every chapter. Feedback like that is super appreciated and it's nice to know I'm not the only person aboard this ship. So in this chapter, Eris briefs people on the true threat Kahng poses to the guild. Not fluffy really, but necessary for, y'know, the actual development of the story. Discussions of CHARACTER DEATH(S), but it's in the future and stuff, so no sweat.**

**Chapter 10: A Serious Talk**

A few days after returning from the trip, Bixlow walked into the guild and ran into a rather concerned looking barmaid.

"Sup Mira, why are you lookin' at me like I just killed someone?"

"We need to have a talk Bixlow."

Bixlow paled slightly as he realized Mira wasn't kidding around. "Hey, if you're concerned about Lisanna, I swear Mira, we haven't done anything, nothing at all…"

"Not that talk Bixlow, I mean a talk with Eris, she wants to brief the whole guild. Though I must admit, I'm happy to know that."

"Sure thing." Bixlow squeaked out before power walking past the smirking she-devil. Upon entering, Bixlow found the entire guild gathered before a small podium type stage that had been set up for Eris's briefing. Gildartz and Cronus stood behind it, looking rather grim, and the other S-class mages stood with the Master off to the side.

Makarov stood and gestured towards Eris. "Eris, tell them what you told us."

Eris took a deep breath and began her tale.

Kahng had come into Fairy Tail as a teenager, around age 15. He had shown great potential in his magic, Earth-Make. He had quickly proven himself as a mage, and passed the S-Class trial on his first go, at age 20. He kept to himself mostly, but was well liked and was often accompanied by his two close friends, Ramas, who practiced a little-known magic called Helion Force, and Pytho, a Water Dragon Slayer.

After achieving S-class, Kahng and his group spent more and more time on missions, eventually taking on and successfully completing a 20 year mission in only 5 years. After this they took on a 100 hundred year quest, but were utterly defeated and returned to the guild after 4 years.

Ramas lost eyesight in that disastrous mission, and Kahng lost his right arm. Kahng managed to replace his arm with an earthen substitute, and Ramas learned to live and move without his eyes. Pytho escaped physical harm, but his sanity began to slip after the event and his magic became much more chaotic. Shortly after his failure, Kahng and his partners left the guild, feeling they had been disgraced.

The master at the time (Eris neglected to mention exactly who that was) allowed the three to keep their marks, telling them that they would always have a home at Fairy Tail, but the trio never returned, until years later.

About 10 years later, when Eris was the age she was now, about 20, the guild began to suffer from random attacks. Sometimes it would be great beams of light, sometimes a flash flood. No one made the connection until Kahng himself reappeared. He, Ramas and Pytho burst into the guild one day and demanded to see the master.

When they were questioned, Kahng immediately struck down the asker, a man named Boyd. The guild counter attacked, but Kahng's group was immediately reinforced by a group of earthen demons. They fought their way through the guild, killing almost half of the members, including Bixlow, Lisanna, Cana, and Freed, along with the master.

Eris faltered here and seemed to break down here. Clearly, talking about her parent's and close friend's deaths was at least slightly distressing. She managed to finish her tale by warning everyone to be ready for an attack before slumping away from the podium and into a chair in the corner.

Bixlow approached his daughter _Damn, it still felt weird to think about it like that_ and sat across from her.

"Hey… I know that was hard for you. But thanks for tellin' my friends what we're up against."

"It- it was difficult. But telling you is the reason I'm here. If I wasn't able to do that, to at least try and tell you what would happen to you… I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I failed."

Lisanna walked up behind Bixlow and sat down beside him. Eris smiled slightly at the pair.

"The future's totally fucked now, isn't it? You two were never supposed to know the truth. They told me that if anyone found out, I might cease to exist, or some of them would."

"I don't think you have to worry about failing to exist, Eris." Lisanna said softly, blushing slightly.

Eris chuckled lightly at that. "No, I guess I don't."

Lisanna's smile faded and was replaced with a rather somber look. "Eris, I know this is hard, but could you tell us… how we died? Not how, really, but like, were we together, and what happened?"

Eris's smile also faded, but she sat up and began.

"It was incredible. When Kahng's demons attacked, you two were at the forefront. You two alone took out at least a third of them, but there were still too many….

**Flashback, Bixlow's POV**

There were too many of them. He had taken out at least 20, and Lis another 20, but they still kept coming. They weren't weak demons either, each attack took a good chunk out of his energy. But it wasn't enough; Bixlow could see that his group was being driven towards a corner. If something miraculous didn't happen, they'd all get slaughtered, just like Boyd, just like Freed…

Bixlow shook his head to clear the images of his friend's bodies and realized with a start that the group was out of room; something had to happen, and fast. Bixlow knew it was a bad idea, but he pulled off his visor.

"Everyone, GET DOWN!" he yelled as he raised both arms and extended his index and middle fingers. Everyone threw themselves face down to the ground and Lisanna let out a cry as she figured out what he was going to do.

"CRUSH!" Bixlow shouted. There was a short pause as the leering demons contemplated the command then suddenly; detonation. Every single demon within earshot was spontaneously destroyed as their souls obeyed Bixlow's command and destroyed their bodies. Bixlow was sent flying into a wall and Kahng walked over, dusting the remains of his demons off his cloak.

"Very nice, Bixlow, but not good enough." Kahng chuckled lightly and pulled a stone ax out of the ground. He brought it down towards Bixlow's head.

A flash of movement and Kahng's ax disappeared; Lisanna had run up and destroyed it before Kahng could take Bixlow's head off.

"Ahh, how sweet. Now you can die together." Kahng laughed and brought his hands together, gesturing forcefully downwards. Lisanna grabbed Bixlow's waist and pulled herself in.

"Looks like we're not gonna make it out of this one babe. Sorry." Bixlow whispered as tears slid down both of the pair's cheeks. Bixlow wrapped his arms around Lisanna one last time before the earth opened up and swallowed them into its depths.

**End Flashback**

Eris ended her account and leaned back in her chair, tears rolling down her cheeks behind her visor. Bixlow and Lisanna sat in silence, absorbing what they had heard.

"I- I can't even begin to tell you… how happy, how _overjoyed_ I was when I came here and saw you two. Back from the dead… at least to me. Just promise me that you'll live through this fight. I can't watch you die again."

Bixlow stood and put his arm on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry babe. I won't let anything happen to you or your mother. Or myself for that matter."

"Thanks Bixlow. Or should I say, Dad?"

"Ok, I can just tell you're gonna be an awesome kid, but that just sounds weird. Save that 'dad' crap for when I'm like 30."

"Oh, so you don't want me to call you daddy?" Lisanna teased.

"Not while your family and our _goddamn kid_ are around. But if you wanna do that kinda stuff, your welcome to come on over to my house anytime you want baby."

**I hope this isn't too sad… I didn't want to kill off all the main characters but I need to give a sense of impending doom. Anyway, another chapter may be up by the end of the weekend, depending on how much I have to work. Maybe I can wrap up the actual plot within the next few chapters and y'all can have some more fluff, if you want it. Aww, who am I kidding, of course you want it, but you're gonna have to wait.**


	11. Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note: I really, **_**really**_** need and want to advance the plot, but the plot bunnies… they are ruthless, inhuman beasts, and they demand fluff. So fluff I must give you. Hopefully, I can then move along and we can get a final battle and an end to this story (not that I'm desperate to end this story). And to answer DGMSilverAirHead03, I haven't really thought about it a lot, just planning on avoiding the question, but I guess the easiest way would be for Lucy to re-open the Eclipse Gate to send someone back, so that's how that happened, if anyone was wondering. Now here's some winter fluff!**

**Chapter 11- Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

A few days had passed since that rather somber meeting, and the mood had lightened significantly. There was still a lingering sense of urgency and an impending fight, but everyone had loosened up considerably. The oncoming winter had helped as well.

Bixlow was relaxing in his usual corner seat when a rather excited Lisanna ran up to his table giggling. "Bixlow, look outside! It's SNOWING!"

And so it was. Bixlow had never been one for winter weather, but his babies seemed to be picking up Lisanna's enthusiasm. She dragged him out of his chair and out the front door, as the babies flew around giddily chanting about snow and narrowly avoiding other guild members' heads.

The pair dove (well, Lisanna dove, and Bixlow was kind of just dragged along) headlong into a snow pile. The babies flew madly through the flurries, diving in and out of snowdrifts and giggling madly.

"C'mon Bixlow, let's build a snowman!"

"Lis… you dragged me out into the cold, threw me into a snowdrift, and got my babies all excited just so we could build a flippin' snowman?"

"Hell yes I did, and I'm not letting you go back inside until we do."

Bixlow groaned but crawled over and started piling up snow. "Bixlow, what are you doing, snowmen aren't shaped like that!"

"I decided I don't wanna make a snowman. I'm makin' a snow baby." He continued shaping snow into a rough cylinder, adding small wings and drawing a smiling face on it.

"Awww, Bixlow that's so sweet! But you can't just make one of them, the others'll feel left out."

"Left out, not fair!" four of the babies whined, as Pappa flew around acting smug, as he was the doll depicted in Bixlow's sculpture. "I hate to admit it, but you've got a point. We gotta build all the babies!"

Bixlow started furiously gathering snow. He picked up a huge armful, but instead of shaping another baby, he walked over and dumped it on Lisanna's head.

"What was that for, you jerk?" Lisanna pouted, snow still sitting on top of her head.

"That was for dragging me out here with you."

Lisanna's face split into a mischievous grin as she gathered up an armful of snow and ran straight at Bixlow.

"Oh, hell no woman! Get away from me! I'm already soaking wet! My visor'll rust out or something!"

Mira stood inside watching their antics and grinned. They were just so adorable together. They finally settled down and in under an hour had cranked out the sculptures for the remaining four dolls. Each seemed rather content with their likeness and promptly sat down on top of their respective snow piles.

The pair stumbled back inside, wet and cold but incredibly energetic. "Hey, Mira, could you whip us up some hot chocolate or somethin', you're crazy little sister here just dumped me into a snowdrift."

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm not crazy,I'm just… inspired."

"Yeah, inspired to get my ass hypothermia. Hand over that drink, demon."

Mira smirked and slid over two huge warm mugs. The pair slid into their corner table and started talking and laughing as the babies shivered under the table. Elfman slipped into the guild and walked up to the bar.

"Can I ask why there are sculptures of Bixlow's babies lined up outside the guild?"

"Oh, he and Lis built them. Aren't they adorable?"

"The snow-babies or the two of them?"

"Why both, of course."

"Are you sure you what Lis hanging out with that guy? I don't think he's a real man!"

"Shut up with that stupid 'man' crap Elfman, I think they're adorable. And Bixlow isn't exactly the person he appears to be."

"If you say so. I don't trust him."

"Whatever, Elfman. Don't you have something to go do with his teammate?"

"Evergreen? Of course not, that's ridiculous, she hates me!"

"I'm sure. Now shoo, I wanna evesdrop."

Elfman sighed in resignation and walked off. Mira gestured to Kinana to take over the bar and slipped into a booth next to the couple's table.

"…you sure they'll be okay? They look pretty uncomfortable down there."

"They're just a bunch of drama queens, they'll get over it." Bixlow replied to Lisanna's concerns about his babies.

"Hey, no drama, it's cold!" the babies in question complained, huddling tighter together to try and warm up faster.

"Ahh, shut up you. Anyway Lis, check out yer brother, I think he's about to piss off Ever again."

The pair looked over and saw Evergeen's face growing progressively more colored from anger as Elfman kept talking. She finally snapped and started beating the larger mage with a handbag, shouting about idiot mages and how she wasn't a man.

"Lover's feud. So adorable."

"I'm pretty sure Ever's gonna leave some permanent marks at the rate she's been beating his ass lately."

"They're so in love, they just don't realize it yet."

"Whatever you say babe. Hey, you said you got those t-shirts we ordered?"

"Oh yeah, they're sitting in my room, they look so adorable! We should go get them, c'mon, let's go!"

Bixlow let himself get dragged out of the guild yet again by the enthusiastic mage. "I swear Lis, if you had 'em print flowers or some shit on there, I'm not gonna wear it."

"Oh don't be such a baby, c'mon, my house is this way."

Lis dragged the Seith mage a few blocks and into a small blue house on the corner. He barely had time to look around before she was off again, dragging him down the hall and into her room.

Bixlow was rather unsurprised to find that Lisanna's room was painted a rather vibrant shade of pink. She flounced over to her bed and dug through a bag sitting there. Bixlow took in her room, nodding appreciatively at the stuffed animals lining the bed and bookshelf. While Lisanna was distracted by her quest, Bixlow quietly moved his babies souls into five of the stuffed animals around the room.

"Found them! See I told you they were awesome!" Bixlow had to agree. The white t-shirts featured a large heart with Elfman and Ever's glowering faces on it, with 'Team ElfEver' written in bold lettering around it.

"Y'know, I had my doubts, but those are pretty awesome Lis. Good job."

"Thanks Bixlow—hey, what's up with your babies? They usually aren't this quiet…"

Bixlow smothered a laugh and put on his most panicked face. "Aww, shit, maybe that cold actually _did_ do something to 'em!"

Lisanna walked over to look at the unmoving dolls in more detail. When she crouched down in front of them, Bixlow yanked the possessed animals from their respective spots and piled them on top of the smaller mage.

"Ah!" Lisanna shrieked slightly in surprise before knocking the stuffed animals away. Bixlow couldn't contain his laughter, and even his babies, now returned to their normal bodies, flew about the room giggling.

"That wasn't funny Bixlow." Lisanna pouted. "I thought there was actually something wrong!"

"Just a little prank babe, I'm sure you'll get me back eventually."

Lisanna broke into a huge grin. "It was pretty funny…" she giggled before grabbing the shirts and skipping out of the room. "C'mon, let's go show Mira-nee these!"

Bixlow chuckled and ran after her. _Damn woman, every time I think I've recovered, you just send me head over heels again._

**Hehe so fluffy! Don't worry, there will actually be plot advancement next time, I swear. Hope you enjoyed this, I really had fun writing it! Keep up the reviews, I love feedback, even if it's critical, so I can keep writing better and better! **


	12. Okay, This Isn't really a Chapter

**Chapter 12- Okay, this isn't really a chapter**

**I hate to get everyone's hopes up about a new chapter, but I have an issue I need everyone's help with.**

**This story will soon reach its end, and I am unsure of what project I want to tackle next. I have some ideas, but I have decided to leave what I write next up to you. If anyone reading this would be so kind as to review and tell me which of these stories you'd like to see first (I will do all of them eventually, hopefully), or suggest an idea of your own, I'd like, love you forever. So here we go.**

**Option 1- Another Bixlow x Lisanna Fic. An Arabic AU, based off of a picture found on Tumblr. I can't find the link right now, but when I do, I'll share it so you can see it. This one will probably take the longest, as it is the most unformulated in my head.**

**Option 2- The one I'm most jacked up about, a MystWalker (EdoJellal x EdoErza) fic, probably not an AU, or at least not a, like, incredibly different one. This ship is so frickin' underrated, and I love it so much. This one would be the easiest and fastest for me to start.**

**Finally, Option 3- Cobra x Kinana fic, where Cobra joins the Crime Sorciére. Right now just kinda a bunch of plot bunnies in my head, but I like what I'm coming up with.**

**Everyone who reads this please PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** review to vote for your favorite, or submit an idea of your own. I am super sorry for getting your hopes up, but I am having a legitimate struggle deciding which of these to write first! They're all such great ideas, I can't even deal with the tension. **


	13. First Strike

**Author's Note- Alrighty, thank you everyone for dealing with my fake update and voting. The current leader is a tie between MystWalker and Cobra x Kinana, so keep voting for your favorite! I'll pick whichever is in the lead after uploading the final chapter, which will probably be the one after this, or maybe after that. Should be soonish. It's been a ride guys, thanks for everything!**

**Chapter 13: First Strike**

Bixlow and Lisanna ran back to the guild, completely unaware they were being followed.

"Looky who we have here. Give 'em a minute to get inside, then blow 'em away."

The pair ran inside and right up to where Mira was standing besides the bar. They had just began to greet here when the front entrance exploded.

"Greetings, Fairy Tail, your conqueror arrives." the man who had entered bellowed. Everyone simultaneously spun around to view the invader.

The man standing in front, clearly Kahng himself, stood at a rather imposing height, with broad shoulders covered in a thick green cape that looked like it was made of some sort of reptile skin, and his helmet looked to be made of the skull of the same creature His right arm was crafted out of glassy onyx and covered in runes, while his left arm was covered in a rather intricately engraved armor. He wore a pair of metal boots and rather simple set of chainmail to finish off his outfit.

The man to his right appeared to be Pytho, the Water Dragon Slayer. He wore his hair in a rather impressive blue mohawk and a set of blue line tattoos ran up his bare arms. He wore a fur lined parka and grey pants alongside his black combat boots.

Ramas stood on the left, and kept his messy golden hair in a rather conservative short cut. A white cape draped his left shoulder over his golden chest plate, and a rather delicate pair of Roman style sandals adorned his feet. His most distinctive feature, however, was a rather thick metal band he wore about his eyes, behind which a intense glow could be seen.

"Ahh, Eris, I should have known it'd be you that blond idiot would send back. Now you can watch as I kill your parents again!" Kahng chuckled with glee and gestured to his lackies.

Pytho swept half the guild out the back door with a massive wave of water, and was immediately engaged by Gray and Natsu. Ramas pulled off the band over his eyes, revealing glowing white stones that had replaced his eyes. He sent a powerful beam of light into the bar, sending its occupants flying.

Bixlow, Lisanna, and Eris immediately stood to engage Kahng himself, but with an evil laugh, he turned and fled out the hole in the wall where the door used to be. The trio followed and began to chase him down.

Inside, Pytho put out Natsu's flames almost immediately, but faced a tougher opponent in Gray, who froze his water and sued it against him. Gray managed to land a blow that knocked the brawlers outside, making it easier to handle.

Cronus stood directly before Ramas with a slight frown on his face.

"Hmm…" he mused. "So you use Helion Force. An old friend of mine, Hyperion, developed that particular magic." his frown deepening and turning into a scowl. "But you have made a mockery of it!"

With a shout, Cronus appeared at Ramas's side and struck a devastating blow with a staff that had just a appeared in his hand. Before he even had a chance to hit the wall, Cronus intercepted him, smashing him to the ground and touching his forehead, aging his body into oblivion. The whole exchange had taken under a minute.

While the guild gaped at the Third wizard Saint's overwhelming power, a more fierce battle was brewing outside. Natsu, Gray and Pytho were locked in a fierce stalemate, with Natsu unable to touch Pytho, but Pytho unable to touch Gray. The whole time, Pytho's face grew more contorted and insane looking.

He finally seemed to hit a breaking point. His eyes took on a look of complete madness and his face twisted in intense rage. A sudden explosion of power and water indicated he had entered Dragon Force.

"I'll drown you all!" he screamed, creating a huge cocoon of water around himself and sending several huge arms of water at Gray. Seeing his opening, Gray brought his hands up and thrust them towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Zero Demon's Deep Freeze!" (**totally made up, btw, but kickass in my opion**) he yelled and a sudden rush of arctic wind and ice froze the mage solidly inside his own water shell. Gray turned towards Natsu with a slight grin. "Finish it, Natsu."

"My pleasure!" Natsu grinned and leapt towards the frozen slayer. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" The ice instantly turned to steam and the mage was sent forcefully into the ground, completely knocked out.

The pair re-entered the guild and were happily surprised to see that Ramas had already been defeated. Bixlow, Lisanna, Eris, and most importantly, Kahng had disappeared, however, the guild members quickly split up to search for them.

Just outside of the city, the trio finally caught up to Kahng. They readied themselves for attack as Kahng watched, and began laughing darkly.

"You fools have no idea what you're up against. I will erase you from existence!"

"Big talk for the guy who ran from a the Master after he was dead." Eris commented.

Kahng growled in anger and glared at the mages. "Laxus was a fool for thinking he could injury me, but why take that chance?"

Bixlow had a sudden realization and suddenly tensed with shock. "Wait.. you're saying the guild master in the future… the one this bastard killed… was Laxus? _He _killed Laxus?!"

Eris turned to face him, her face set in a grim line. "Laxus gave his life protecting the guild. They struck him down, but when they threatened his kid… he knew he was doomed, so he actually ripped the lacrima from his body and used it to blow them away."

"That lightning bastard left a mark too. I swore vengeance, and now I've returned to destroy this guild for all time!"

Bixlow shook off his shock from the news about his friend—that was exactly how he had expected him to go down anyway—and his face set in an angry scowl.

"Ya may have taken me done last time, asshole, but I'm twenty years younger now, and if you so much as touch me or my woman—you too, Eris, sorry—I will kick your sorry ass straight to Edolas."

"Big words from the man with the dolls. Unfortunately for you, it'll take a little bit more effort than that. Rise, Bones of the Earth, Assist your Master!"

The ground shook violently and several small demons clambered from the earth. More violent tremors and a massive beast burst from the ground before them, towering a hundred feet high with only its upper body visible above the earth.

The creature was made entirely out of stone. Huge piles of gravel and soil slid to the ground as the demon shook itself off, its eyes glowing like lava, set deep inside it earthen skull. Its four fingered hands clenched into fists as it let out a tremendous roar. It turned to look at the trio and rumbled in a voice that sound like a landslide:

"I am Ophion, the Bones of the Earth. Yield mortals, or be destroyed."

**Ok so I'm leaving y'all with a slight cliffhanger here, Sue me. Next chapter'll probably be the last, unless I can come up with something really **_**really**_** fluffy to wrap it all up. Again, keep voting for what story you want next. As it stands, it'll probably be the MystWalker one, just cuz it's tied for most votes and that's the one I have the most ideas for. But if another one gets voted in, I will gladly do that one, it just may take a little longer. **


	14. Winningest Fight EVER!

**Author's Note- Here we are. Last chapter (probably), and we get to see some intense ass fighting goin' down. I'll just get right to it.**

**Chapter 14- Winningest Fight EVER!**

"Yield mortals, or be destroyed."

The massive demon rose its huge fist above the trio and brought it down quickly. Bixlow braced for the impact, but seconds before it came, the giant shuddered violently as a grid of light spread across his body. The demon exploded into small pieces, revealing a very pissed off looking Gildartz standing behind it with his arm extended.

"You mess with my guild, you mess with me!" He shouted and ran towards Kahng.

"Fool… Earth Demon's Five-Point Broadsword!" Kahng shouted and a huge stone sword appeared in his hands. He swung at Gildartz' chest, but he simply caught the blade and struck it with an open hand, shattering it. Kahng backed up quickly, clearly fearful of the Crash mage's power.

With sweeping arms, Kahng summoned up huge waves of smaller earth demons, but they were quickly taken down by Bixlow's babies and Eris's Heaven's Wheel armor she had stolen—borrowed, she insisted—from Erza.

Gildartz kept after the mage himself, smashing his way through even the toughest demons Kahng could summon with little effort. Kahng continued his retreat, which eventually brought him into a corner, with his back up against a massive cliff face.

"Got ya now, bastard." Gildartz smirked slightly and swung. Kahng stepped away from the punch, but it was forcefull enough to obliterate the cliff face. Kahng tried to hit Gildartz with another stone sword while he was off balance, but it was again caught and destroyed.

A flurry of quick jabs sent Kahng flying into the ground. Gildartz approached as he struggled to get up. He grabbed the fallen mage's chain mail and yanked him up to face him.

"You _really_ shouldn't have come back here." Gildartz growled. He pushed Kahng back and wound up for his finishing blow. Kahng stumbled backwards and his face grew to abject terror as he realized what was coming.

"Empyrean!" Gildartz bellowed, delivering a charged uppercut directly to the dark mage's jaw, sending him flying. Immediately after hitting him, Gildartz jumped powerfully after him, intercepting him in mid-air and sending him crashing to earth with a powerful kick.

Bixlow, Eris and Lisanna cautiously approached the crater that was formed and were unsurprised to find the mage completely out cold. Gildartz landed seconds later and approached his fallen opponent. Despite the incredible fighting, his breathing had barely budged, and Lisanna guessed that his heart rate was probably only up a couple beats per minute.

Eris turned towards the mage in shock. "I knew you were strong Gildartz, but that… that was insane."

"Just how I roll, newbie. Finish it fast or don't finish at all."

Bixlow snorted loudly at this, unable to help himself and Lisanna elbowed him in the ribs.

"The hell Lis, that was really funny." he hissed so Gildartz couldn't hear him.

"Yes it was Bixlow, but I don't know how he'd see it, and I'd prefer that you _not_ get smashed to a pulp."

"Smashed, crushed, pancaked!" Bixlow's babies chanted, garnering them a stiff glare from their master.

"Aww, Lis, I didn't know you cared. Clearly these ungrateful little twerps don't though."

"You're just saying that cuz they like me more than you."

"I _made _them, I'm their daddy, of course they love me more."

"No, love mama!" Pappa piped out, floating over and resting lightly on Lisanna's head. She blushed deeply at this, but gently petted Pappa's side as he (He? It? Do souls have gender?) warbled happily.

"Well well… looks like they've got a new favorite. Little traitors, come back to papa!"

His babies all flew into his chest and he gave them a hug. As soon as he let them go, however, all five of the dolls flew over and started swirling around Lisanna and humming an oddly familiar tune.

"Damnnit babe, I just got them to stop singing that stupid song from Naxos. and you got 'em doin' it again!"

"Well, I think it's cute. And this song really isn't that terrible; it's easy to dance to." Lisanna replied while slowly spinning in a circle and giggling as the dolls followed her every move, continuing to sing and hum with glee.

"We should probably get back before your family gets worried and flatten the town while looking for you."

Lisanna pouted slightly but started walking back to the guild as the babies continued to follow her and mutter softly about "Mama and Papa and dancing!" while slowly swirling around the pair.

The two reached the edge of town and Bixlow came to an abrupt stop. Lisanna realized that he was no longer following and turned around looking confused. A devious smile appeared on Bixlow's face and he suddenly turned and ran off into the woods.

"Bixlow? Wha- What the hell is going on?! Where are you going?" Lisanna yelled after him as she chased him through the woods. Her questions died as she burst out of the woods and into a clearing on top of a large hill. She could see the whole town, and the slowly setting sun was eerily reminiscent of—Oh Mavis.

She turned around and saw Bixlow standing there with the same devious grin. "We walked past this on the way up here and I just remembered. Thought you might like it."

Seeing the incredible view—almost as beautiful as Naxos, and much closer to home—Lisanna was happy he had pulled her here. As she admired it, she didn't even notice Bixlow pulling a small package from his pocket and walking up besides her.

"Thought I'd take a leaf out of Laxus's book." he commented, and Lisanna realized with a thrill what was about to happen. "Lisanna Strauss, whaddya say? Ya wanna spend the rest of your life with this hot body?" Bixlow asked, gesturing to himself.

Lisanna froze for a second in shock, then leaped onto the Seith Mage, hugging him tightly. "Definitely Bixlow. I wouldn't even consider saying no."

The babies flew around in overwhelming joy, singing happily and and squeaking adorably. "Engaged, Married, Hitched, Mama and Papa together!"

Bixlow stood and kissed Lisanna passionately, and she knew that she would never regret this decision

**Several Years Later**

Bixlow walked nervously into the hospital room, relieved that the baby had lived despite some complications during the birth. He stepped in and saw Lisanna, looking exhausted but overjoyed, and a small bundle of blankets with a shocking frizz of white hair sticking out.

Bixlow's babies were on their best behavior, but couldn't contain their excitement muttering happily about the "new baby" and giggling.

"Well gee, Lis I wonder what we're gonna name her."

"I was thinking about Gretchen."

Bixlow stuck out his tongue at her and pulled his visor off and leaning over to get a better look at his new daughter. The baby cooed happily upon seeing her father's face and reaching out to poke at one of the hovering babies.

"Hey there little Eris. You're gonna be a great mage some day."

**There we are, it's over. Done. Fin. Caput. Kinda sad to say it, but I'm happy with how this turned out. But now, it's decision time! The votes are in and the winner for the "What the Hell am I gonna write next" contest is… (drumroll please)… MystWalker! Do not worry, people-who-didn't-vote-for-that-one, I will eventually write all three fics, but MystWalker will be first. Keep an eye out for that, but it may not be up until after the holidays—I'm a little bit busy here, you see. Hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you like the stuff I come up with in the future. Panhead out.**


End file.
